Verus
Verus is a Yariling of unknown origins. He possesses power over forces, along with an aura of mystery surrounding him. He is suspected of involvement in the deaths of corrupt officials in multiple nations, but investigators have not managed to pin anything on him. He is a powerful foe, and holds a past of dark secrets even he has problems facing at times. Background Under Construction Appearance Verus has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair and brown eyes. He carries an expression of calm, world-weariness, which at times reveals more about his character than his words, especially when the rest of his appearance still reveals youth. He wears a simple t-shirt and some black pants, preferring simplicity when it comes to what he wears. His ensemble has also included a black trench coat. Personality and Traits Verus is an intelligent, introverted being who can come off as either distant and detached, or warm and welcoming; at times he has problems balancing these two disparate sides of his nature. Though alternately focused and indifferent, he is not hard to know. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. With his strongest trait being that of curiousity, along with being liberal and independent-minded, he is never truly satisfied if he isn't free to do as he wishes. His talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. However, he does have a habit of not always being the most reliable of people, though it is clear that he possesses a humanitarian attitude, and is not as unreliable when such things fit his beliefs and interests. Powers and Abilities Not much is known of Verus and his abilities, but it is clear he is a very skilled fighter, especially with the arts of assassination; shown by his supposed record of killing corrupt diplomats without anyone truly being able to tell he had been involved at all. Verus has been shown to be very perceptive, noting fine details that most others would miss. He repeatedly shows great instincts and intuition in battle and is generally aware of everything in his presence; also able to see through most deceptions. He can easily formulate strategies to counter attacks and defenses. He is also rather knowledgeable, possessing but not limited to knowledge of the human body, the physics behind things in this world, the history of the world, and a clearly well developed imagination that helps him solve puzzles. Verus has been shown to be well versed in the psyche of people, being able to easily read facial expressions, subtle movements, ect. This helps him read how a person will attack, and is useful in that regard, for helping him to dodge attacks. In combat, Verus has been shown to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat; a highly experienced practitioner of Drunken Boxing. This is well used with his extremely high speed. How he fights is dependent on whom he is fighting and its circumstances. Normally he fights with a calm and level head; even going so far as to joke at times in combat. His proficiency in normal combat means that under normal circumstances use of his ability is not required. Oranic Manipulation Verus’ ability is the power to manipulate four specific elements; Hydrogen, Carbon, Nitrogen, and Oxygen. These elements are the main component in organic compunds. Hydrogen is found in water; combined with control over Oxygen grants control of it. Nitrogen composes most of the air, so this gives him control of winds. It is also found in plant and animal tissue and found in explosives. Oxygen is used by animals to survive through respiration; without it they die. Carbon is the main component of nearly all organic compounds found in living things; along with being what diamond is formed of. Verus' main use of this is to enhance melee attacks by coating his finger tips with small oxygen needles. Verus experimented endlessly with the technique; learning that the blood stream of organisms is air tight. This allows him to stab the veins and arteries of people to inject an oxygen bubble into the blood stream. When the bubble reaches the heart, it stops and causes the victim to die of oxygen deprivation. He can also coat his hand with liquid nitrogen; using his control of it to prevent it from actually touch his hand. Defensively, Verus can disintegrate one of his arms to utilize the carbon within. Meanwhile he uses his control of the other elements to keep them in line so he can reintegrate his arm later. The carbon he obtains is instantly weaved into a very simple net of carbon nanotubes. The nets thinness is atomic in scale, so it is invisible. However, this net is practically impenetrable from any normal attack. Verus has stated however, that a laser or other such weapon would possibly be able to pass through because photons can easily pass through the invisible net. Verus' two most potent uses of his power come in the form of manipulating hydrogen or manipulating all elements he can control at once. Both however require imense mental focus, and can actually cause mental stress if used flippantly. Ripping hydrogen from water vapor in the atmosphere, he then takes as much as of the lightest element as possible and bombards them together to cause nuclear fusion; generating a nuclear explosion. Using all elements in his control, he can manipulate the organic compunds within the body; allowing him to basically control their body. Trivia *Verus' theme is Say Goodbye by Skillet. *Verus' hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Verus wishes for life to not be as complicated as it is in reality, even though that is an impossible dream. *Verus' favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood. *Verus' favorite word is "retribution" (応報, Ouhou) Category:Takeshi57